Protect
by Ran-luna13
Summary: "Sabía que su hijo andaba metido en algo, algo tan peligroso como para que se lo ocultase a ella y viniera tan cansado cada día. No había hecho preguntas, no había indagado más. Pero ese era su límite. Tenía derecho a saber en qué andaba su hijo y si era tan riesgoso como lo que acababa de suceder"


**Protect**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ex-arcobaleno suspiró y dirigió su seria mirada azabache a su alumno de cabellos castaños.

—No lo haré, Reborn —la voz de Tsuna era firme. Pocas veces podía escucharle así sin que el castaño estuviera en su hyper modo—. No puedo convertirme en un jefe de la mafia, no estoy preparado para eso.

—Tsuna, estás preparado, te lo digo yo como tu tutor —el hitman no iba a ceder.

Si había podido reunir a tanta gente, claramente temible, con el único propósito de ayudarle en su lucha, en la batalla representativa del arcoiris, estaba más que preparado para asumir el cargo.

Según le había comentado Dino, había actuado con bastante diligencia y autoridad, algo que hubiera sido digno de ver.

Después de todo, si su alumno inútil había logrado comportarse sin gritar delante de aquellas personas tales como los Varia o los Giglio Nero, estaba más capacitado de lo que el hitman había podido imaginar.

Además de que le había demostrado su determinación en la batalla contra los Vindice.

—Sólo lucho para proteger a mis amigos, no puedo asumir tanta responsabilidad —replicó—. Por el amor de Dios, sólo tengo quince años.

—Ya te he dicho que… —un gran estruendo, seguido de un grito interrumpió al bebé, y Tsuna se alarmó.

Era la voz de su madre.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó, y bajó inmediatamente al piso de abajo con Reborn en su hombro.

En la cocina, encontraron un panorama para nada agradable para ambos.

Varios hombres vestidos de negro, mafiosos con toda probabilidad, se encontraban invadiendo su hogar.

El pequeño Fuuta estaba inconsciente junto a I-pin y Lambo. Bianchi había intentado defenderlos, según evidenciaba los restos de la Poisson Cooking, pero poco había podido hacer. Se estaba desangrando en una esquina de la habitación, con una herida de bala en el estómago.

Y su madre…

—¡Tsu-kun! ¡Huye! —Nana estaba siendo agarrada por el cuello por el brazo de uno de los hombres, con una pistola en su sien, lista para ser disparada y matarla limpiamente.

—Tú debes ser Sawada Tsunayoshi —habló el hombre que tenía a su madre atrapada.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —preguntó, poniéndose disimuladamente sus guantes blancos. A su lado, Reborn transformaba a Leon en un arma.

—Eres muy chulo para la situación en la que estás —comentó, apretando más la pistola contra su madre.

—Tsu-kun… vete… —sollozó ella, y al joven se le partió el corazón al oírla de aquella manera.

—Si te portas bien, puede que no le haga nada a esta mujer —sonrió—. Es importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Eso fue el detonante. El joven Vongola entró en su hyper modo sin la ayuda de sus píldoras o de Reborn. El pequeño hitman se asombró, pero dada la situación, entendía la razón.

—Sueltala y puede que tenga piedad —evitó la mirada sorprendida y asustada de su madre.

Le había descubierto, pero eso era lo de menos.

—Me parece que no eres consciente de la situación en la que estás —rió el mafioso.

—Te he dado la oportunidad —declaró el castañI—. Natsu.

El pequeño león del cielo se hizo presente y rugió, petrificando la pistola del hombre en cuestión de segundos, para luego romperla. Reborn disparó con una certera puntería al brazo del agresor, sin rozar siquiera a la rehén, quien cayó arrodillada al suelo al ser liberada.

Tsuna no perdió tiempo y noqueó a todos los presentes en la habitación en poco tiempo. Ni siquiera pudieron verle.

Inmediatamente después, Vindice apareció y se llevó a los hombres sin que tuvieran posibilidad de reaccionar, despejando el lugar como si nada.

Nana veía toda la escena asombrada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Su hijo… su pequeño Tsuna… ¿qué había sucedido con ese chico que siempre acudía a ella cuando tenía algún problema? ¿Acaso había crecido de tal manera sin que ella se percatase?

Y lo más importante… ¿en qué estaba metido?

—Mamá… —aquellas extrañas llamas se habían extinguido, su hijo estaba arrodillado en frente suya y la miraba con sus ojos color chocolate.

Juraría que antes se habían tornado anaranjados.

—Tsu-kun… ¿qué has estado haciendo?

Sabía que su hijo andaba metido en algo, algo tan peligroso como para que se lo ocultase a ella y viniera tan cansado cada día. No había hecho preguntas, no había indagado más.

Pero ese era su límite. Tenía derecho a saber en qué andaba su hijo y si era tan riesgoso como lo que acababa de suceder.

Porque se había percatado de que Tsuna había afrontado el asunto como si fuera normal en su día a día, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

—Mamá, es una larga historia… —evadió el chico, desviando la mirada.

Nana le cogió del rostro y le obligó a mirarla. Los orbes de su hijo denotaban que había pasado por varias cosas que no quería que ella supiera, pero era su madre y tenia el derecho.

—Me la contarás —dictó con firmeza y su determinación era irrevocable.

Sintió un ligero roce en su pierna, y descubrió al pequeño animal invocado por su hijo. Ronroneaba cual gato mientras le miraba con la misma expresión que Tsuna en aquellos momentos.

—Tsuna —el hitman le llamó con seriedad, y sólo eso bastó para que el chico la mirara con una expresión dolida pero determinada.

—Está bien, mamá —sonrió amargamente—. Te contaré todo.

Y entonces la historia empezó a ser relatada desde el instante en el que ella aceptó al bebé en su casa. Nana sentía que su corazón se paralizaba al oír las numerosas batallas, las veces que su hijo estuvo al borde de la muerte, de cómo había sobrevivido hasta aquel momento.

Y que su destino era ser un jefe de la mafia.

Cuando terminó, ella rompió en llanto. El chico la abrazó y Natsu la acarició, Reborn sólo veía la escena de lejos, habiendo llevado a los heridos al hospital mientras Tsuna contaba su larga historia.

Nana lloró en brazos del castaño, aferrándose a él hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia, agotada por las emociones. Entonces el joven la llevó a su cama y la arropó.

Al salir de la habitación, se dirigió a la suya, cansado por tan mal día.

—Reborn… —le llamó, viendo que estaba en su ventana. El hitman le prestó atención—. Lo haré. Me convertiré en el jefe de la familia Vongola.

Su tutor sonrió.

—Para proteger a tu madre también necesitas aún más poder y autoridad, ¿no es eso lo que estás pensando?

Tsuna asintió.

—Aún no me agrada la idea, pero quiero proteger a todos, incluida mi madre —declaró—. Y si lo consigo siendo el Décimo Vongola, entonces lo haré. No permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar.

Tsuna no podía evitar pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido si, por un casual, él no se hubiera encontrado en casa. Si hubiera estado entrenando con Reborn en vez de hablando con él en su habitación, o quizá si hubiera ido a visitar a cualquiera de sus guardianes.

Si él no hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, lo más probable era que estaría llorando la muerte de su madre, quien era ignorante de la situación.

No permitiría eso. No mientras estuviera en su mano.

Los orbes marrones del joven brillaron con determinación y Reborn se sintió orgulloso del chico.

Era el nacimiento oficial de la nueva generación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Salut! ¿Cómo estamos?**

 **Hoy si que me ha entrado la inspiración, eh. Estoy escribiendo sin parar. Que alguien me quite el móvil.**

 **Bueno, siempre me he preguntado cómo Tsuna accedió a ser el futuro jefe Vongola. Como Akira Amano no lo desvela, pues hay que ingeniárselas e inventarnos nuestra versión ¿ne?**

 **Pienso que sería más o menos así. ¿Qué creéis vosotros?**

 **Bien, antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a mel-yug15 por su review en "First meet" y a PczZitoO por el suyo en "Mess". Me alegráis el kokoro.**

 **¿Merezco review? ¿Tarta? ¿Disparos?**

 **¡Au revoir! ¡Nos leeremos!**


End file.
